A Change of Heart
by xSapphireAngelx
Summary: V/B get together, 3 years before the androids came! Can a murderer's heart really change because of love! *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter!!! Hope you like it!! Please R/R!! =D 

A/N: Here's my opinion on how they got together! =D

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!

__

Italics are thoughts!

Okay, enough about that, let's get on with the story!

________________________________________________________________________

A Change of Heart

Chapter 1

This all started when I invited him here to live with us. _Now what in the world gave me that idea?_

"Now he's here living with us saying, woman do this, woman do that," Bulma whispered to herself as she was walking downstairs to make Vegeta's breakfast. 

"Woman, come this instant before I raise hell," Vegeta shouted again banging on the dining table. 

"I'm coming Vegeta, just wait," Bulma shouted back entering the kitchen.

"Finally woman, what took you so long, too dumb to find your way downstairs," Vegeta said smirking at her. 

"No, someone was just too dumb to cook for himself," Bulma answered back. 

Vegeta didn't know how to answer that, so he just changed the topic. 

"I don't have all day woman." 

"You also don't have patience," Bulma replied finishing Vegeta's food. 

She set the food down in front of him and he started munching on it.

Bulma decided just to eat a bowl of cereal for breakfast. 

She watched how Vegeta ate and he wasn't much as the way Goku eats, Vegeta actually uses fork and spoon and isn't messy at all. 

"I guess that's how it is if you're a prince," Bulma whispered to herself. 

"Is it me or have you gone insane," Vegeta said looking at Bulma who was talking to herself. 

"I WILL GO INSANE IF YOU KEEP TALKING TO ME," Bulma yelled walking out of the kitchen leaving Vegeta and his food. 

Vegeta smirked as he watched her leave. He finished his food and went back to his training. 

Bulma turned on the T.V. when the phone rang. She headed toward the phone to pick it up. 

"Hey Bulma, what's up? It's me Yamcha, I was wondering if we could meet tonight, I have a big surprise for you," Yamcha said in an exciting voice. 

"Sure Yamcha, pick me at around 7:00," Bulma replied wondering what the surprise was. 

"Great, bye!" Bulma hanged up the phone and sat back down. 

What surprise could that be? Maybe he's finally going to propose. Oh my gosh, this is too good to be true. Bulma thought to herself with dreamy eyes. She finally woke up from her trance and decided to find a dress for tonight. 

"Since this is going to be a special night, I need a very nice dress that will make me look good," Bulma said to herself smiling. 

She left the house and drove away to the mall in her capsule car.

Vegeta raised the gravity machine 350 times earth's gravity, he started punching and kicking at an invincible opponent. 

He heard the woman leave and wondered where she went. 

"Who cares, she'll be back anyways," Vegeta said continuing his training. "I must train harder if I want to become a Super Saiyan."

Bulma parked her car in the parking lot and went inside the mall. 

She went to a store that sold nothing else, but fancy dresses. 

"Perfect," she said to herself. 

She went inside the store and looked at all the beautiful dresses surrounding her. 

"This one will do," she said taking a baby blue, sleeveless dress.

She was happy with her decision and went over to the cashier.

"Ma'am, that is a really expensive dress, I don't really think you'll be able to afford it," the cashier said looking at her as if she were poor cause she was only wearing jeans and a shirt. 

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you know who you're dealing with, I happen to be Bulma Briefs, the most richest girl in the world not to mention most beautiful girl in the world," Bulma said almost smirking like Vegeta. _I guess if you live with the guy, you'll begin to do stuff that he does._

"I'm really sorry ma'am, I didn't me to, here you go, I'll give you a 50% off discount for saying that," the cashier said ringing up the dress. 

"Thank you," Bulma replied handing him her credit card. 

She left the mall with her new dress in her hands and drove back to her house.

Vegeta was still training and was getting distracted by his stomach growling. He decided to take a break and have a little snack (A/N: Well….probably a huge snack!!). 

He turned the gravity machine down and walked back to the kitchen. He saw some food that were already cook, so he decided to eat them. 

While he was stuffing food in his mouth, Bulma walked by him with her dress in her hands. 

"Stuffing food in his mouth as always, what else is new?" Bulma said out loud.

"Going shopping as always," Vegeta replied back. 

Bulma didn't feel like answering back cause she wanted her day to be peaceful before going on her date with Yamcha. 

Bulma walked back to her room without saying anything back at Vegeta. 

Vegeta knew he had won that one, so he just smirked to himself and continued to eat.

It was almost 5 and Bulma decided to get ready. 

Vegeta as usual was training. 

Bulma went to the bathroom and took a long, nice, and peaceful bath. After taking a bath, Bulma fixed her hair, put some make-up on, and finally put on her brand new dress. When she was done she looked at herself in the mirror and headed downstairs. 

What is that pathetic woman up to, she's been making a whole lot of noise up there. I bet she has another date with that weakling pathetic boyfriend. She doesn't even know he's cheating on her. That's just pathetic. Vegeta thought to himself walking back inside the Capsule Corp. house. 

Vegeta walked inside the living room without a shirt and sat down on the couch. He turned the T.V. on to watch something. 

The doorbell rang and Bulma went out to answer it. 

"Hey Yamcha!!" Bulma said smiling. 

"Hey Bulma, ready to go?" Yamcha said in a happy voice. 

"Yup, just hold on, hey Vegeta, I'm going out and my parents aren't home cause they had to do some business stuff, so don't do anything stupid," Bulma said looking over at Vegeta who had his back turned. 

He turned around and saw what Bulma was wearing. 

"Whatever," Vegeta said standing up and walking toward the kitchen. Bulma couldn't help, but blush because he didn't have a shirt, but she tried to hide this form Yamcha who was smiling at Bulma. 

Vegeta saw her turn red and smirked. 

"Come on Bulma, let's go," Yamcha said taking Bulma's hand and opening the car door for her.

_What was that woman wearing? Does she want everyone to notice her? She does look nice in it, but I can't think like that. _Vegeta thought to himself as he looked through the fridge again.

Yamcha was talking to Bulma in the car when she suddenly saw something that caught her attention. 

She picked up something from underneath the passenger seat. 

"YAMCHA, WHO'S BRA IS THIS?" Bulma shouted in his ear. Yamcha grew nervous.

________________________________________________________________________

Oooooo…..trouble for Yamcha!! Please review!! =D

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!

A/N: Here's my opinion on how they got together! =D

Thanks for reviewing last time. Sorry it took me a long time to write again!! I was really busy!!

Don't forget to R/R!! 

__

Italics are thoughts!

Well……let's get on with the story!!! =P

________________________________________________________________________

A Change of Heart

Chapter 2

"Umm…Bulma, that's yours remember," Yamcha said talking his way out of it. 

"YOU DUMBASS, I HAVEN'T EVEN SLEPT WITH YOU SO HOW CAN THAT BE MINE!!" Bulma screamed even louder.

"Come on Bulma, just give me a break," Yamcha said calling after her as she walked out of the car. 

She really didn't want to talk with Yamcha, so she decided to run home instead of walk. 

"BULMA!!" Yamcha shouted out. 

He didn't want to go after her cause that'll just make it worse. 

Bulma walked for thirty minutes until she finally reach home. 

She started to cry as soon as she went inside. 

"I thought he was going to propose to me, but he wasn't. He cheated on me. How long has he been doing that?" Bulma whispered to herself between sobs. 

"Really long," a deep voice out of nowhere said.

"Vegeta? What are you doing here? And what are you talking about?" Bulma said looking up at Vegeta's shadow. 

"That pathetic earthling has been cheating on you for quite some time now and you didn't even realized it. You're pathetic," Vegeta said heading back up to his room. 

Bulma cried again, but this time even harder. _How could he._

Vegeta wondered why she would cry over that. 

It just shows how weak she is. Is this what she talks about sometimes. Feelings? Emotions? But why would she cry over some loser? He thought for awhile and tried to sleep, but Bulma's crying kept him awake, so he decided to train instead. 

Vegeta walked down the hallway and was about to exit the front door when he saw that Bulma was still there. 

"Woman, what are you doing here? This isn't your bedroom," Vegeta said trying to walk pass her. 

Bulma didn't feel like talking, so she didn't responded. 

Before Vegeta went out the front door, he told Bulma something that made her feel better, "I can't see why you aren't afraid of me, but afraid of losing a no excuse of a human, I thought you were much stronger than that." Bulma watched as Vegeta closed the front door and a smile came across her face. 

She knew Vegeta was right. 

Yamcha had hurt her many times, but now he had cross the line that night. She walked up to her room with her eyes still red and went to sleep. 

Bulma woke up to someone whining downstairs about his food. 

"Vegeta," Bulma whispered to herself.

She went to her bathroom and took a quick bath. "I don't want our majesty to be waiting," she said sarcastically to herself. 

She finally headed down the kitchen only to find Vegeta really mad.

"I'm starving woman, what took you so long, did you trip while getting yourself down here," Vegeta said smirking. 

"What are you whining about, couldn't prepare a meal with that pea-sized brain of yours," Bulma said laughing hysterically with her own joke. 

"Hurry up with my meal before I blast you," Vegeta said giving her a death glare. 

"Gee, why don't I not fix your precious gravity machine, so that you will die when the androids come. Then we'll both be dead," Bulma said looking mad. 

She stomped her way to the fridge and started cooking everything she saw in it and slammed it down the table in front of Vegeta. 

"Where are your manners," Vegeta said smirking once again. 

"Well…I lost them when I saw you, your majesty," Bulma answered smiling.

"I see why Yamcha cheated on you," Vegeta said eating his food. 

Tears started to dwell up on Bulma's eyes, what Vegeta just said was just plain harsh and mean. 

Vegeta looked up cause she didn't say anything after that last statement and saw Bulma crying. 

Bulma looked at him again and ran to her room. 

How could he say that to me. That was so mean. Bulma cried even more. _What if that is the real reason he cheated on me?_

Vegeta was stunned at the moment. He didn't mean it that way._ I just said that to make her mad, I never meant to hurt her. Stupid humans and their emotions._ He decided to train instead.

Bulma was in her room for hours and hours, crying. _No, I'm much stronger than this just like Vegeta said_. _Wait, why am I listening to his damn advise? He's the one that made me feel more bad about this. Damn it Vegeta._

Bulma decided to confront Vegeta. 

"In that damn gravity room I bet," Bulma said walking up to the door that lead outside. 

Suddenly there was a loud crash outside. Bulma landed on her ass and was pissed off too. 

"I swear, if that tailless ape did is, I will never fix his gravity machine ever again!" Bulma shouted to herself. 

She opened the door outside after recovering from the crash and was really surprised. 

Her heartbeat started to beat faster.

________________________________________________________________________

There's chapter 3!! 

Cliffhanger!! Hehe. 

I need some reviews to continue!!! Soooooooooooooo…………  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is how I think they got together, but this is just my opinion!! =D

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!

__

Italics are thoughts!

Okay, enough about that, let's get on with the story!

________________________________________________________________________

A Change of Heart

Chapter 3

Bulma looked at the gravity machine and it was blown into bits again. She didn't know how to react, so she ran toward it. 

"Vegeta!" Bulma shouted. "Where are you?"

"I'm here woman, you better fix this gravity machine right now," Vegeta said walking pass her.

"Look here mister, I am not going to fix your gravity machine!" Bulma shouted. "Ask my dad and plus you almost scared me to death."

"Well, maybe I should do this more often, so that maybe one time you'll really die from being scared to death," Vegeta said smirking. "Fix it!"

Bulma watched as Vegeta left and was finally out of sight. 

"I'll make dad fix Mr. All High and Mighty Royal pain in the ass's little castle since he destroyed it again and plus, I told myself I would never fix it again," Bulma said calling her dad.

~*~*~ The Next Day~*~*~

Yamcha came by the next day to apologize. 

"Bulma, come on, we can at least be friends, let's not put out friendship to waste," Yamcha said pulling her arm cause she was about to walk away. 

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I forgot what you did to me," Bulma said still mad at him.

"Alright, friends?" Yamcha said giving out his hand.

"Whatever, friends," Bulma replied shaking it.

"Do you think I'll ever* Before Yamcha could continue, Bulma interrupted him by saying "No." 

"Just wondering," Yamcha said walking out the door. "You don't mind if I train out here do you?" 

"Go right ahead," Bulma said looking at him and thinking to herself. 

I guess we could still be friend, I mean we did so many things together all those years ago when we were still young along with Goku and Krillin. I shouldn't put that to waste. But all I know is, he'll never be in my heart ever again.

~*~*~*~*~

It was another nice peaceful day at Capsule Corp. The sun was shining and everyone was doing their usual routine. 

Vegeta was training in his GR as usual and Yamcha was out there watching him and training at the same time.

Bulma was in side her house flipping through a magazine.

****

Sigh. 

"Everyone else is just working so hard to get ready for those androids and I'm sitting in the house doing nothing. I wish there is something a can do," Bulma said sighing once again.

Bulma's mother walked in carrying some cake in a tray.

"I went to the bakery a while ago and look at what I got," Mrs. Briefs said walking up to Bulma and handing her some cake.

"I'm not really hungry mom," Bulma replied looking at her mother.

"Bulma are you mad cause all the boys are out training and not busy with you," Mrs. Briefs said smiling.

"Pu-lease," Bulma shouted.

Mr. Briefs walked inside the room stretching his arms. 

"That Vegeta, he is working too hard, he even ask me to make more equipment for the gravity machine," Mr. Briefs said yawning. 

"What else is new?" Bulma said looking annoyed.

"I think what he's doing is very admirable," Mrs. Briefs said laughing.

~*~*~*~

Vegeta watched as one of his energy balls pass by him and bounce of one of the robots. It bounce back and forth doing the same routine all over again. 

"I can do this!" Vegeta said to himself looking at the energy ball. 

The energy ball was just too fast that it hit Vegeta unexpectedly and he fell to the ground.

He tried to get up, but when he saw the blast coming back again, he blasted another energy ball at it and the power was just to strong that the whole gravity machine blew up.

~*~*~*~

Bulma decided to eat a piece of cake, when she was about to put it in her mouth, it all flew to her face. 

"Where did that come from?" Bulma said cleaning herself. 

"Vegeta!" she shouted running out the door. 

Yamcha followed her as she ran toward the gravity machine that was now destroyed again. 

"Vegeta!" Bulma shouted again.

Bulma looked through the piles of metal. 

"Where is he? Vegeta?" Bulma shouted throwing some metal aside.

Vegeta's hand pop up and Bulma was so scared that she leapt back slamming into Yamcha. 

Vegeta tried to stand up with cuts and soars all over him. 

"You okay?" Bulma asked with a bit of a worried tone in her voice. 

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be," Vegeta replied fully up now. 

"How dare you, you dweeb, you almost blew up my house! What are you trying to prove?" Bulma shouted back at him. 

Vegeta fully stood up and smirked, but then he fell back down. 

"Oh no, you're hurt," Bulma said running towards him holding his head with her hands.

"No, I don't need help. I need to train. I'm a saiyan. I can take a little pain. I need to be stronger than Kakarrot," Vegeta said with blood and bruises on his body.

"Ok, we all know you're tough, but you need to rest now," Bulma replied actually caring.

Yamcha watch them with a little bit of jealousy.

"Yamcha, come here, help me carry him to the recovery room," Bulma said as she watched Yamcha come up.

When they reached the recovery room, Dr. Briefs, examined Vegeta and then made him rest. Soon Vegeta was fast asleep.

"Is he going to be alright Daddy?" Bulma asked her dad looking at Vegeta sadly.

"I hope so, the only thing he hasn't bruise, is his eyebrows, if he stays in bed for a week or so, he should be alright. He's dodged the bullet again. It's a miracle he survived such a horrible accident. These saiyans are practically indestructible," Dr. Briefs said walking out of the room with his wife who was crying because of what happened to Vegeta.

__

You lump head. Bulma thought to herself, before walking away she turned around again and saw Vegeta talking. 

"He's having a bad dream," Bulma said to herself. 

She walked toward a chair that was placed in front of a brown desk. 

Why did I act so differently today? Why do I care? What's going on with me? Am I possibly in love with this arrogant, cold hearted, tailless, prince of a dead planet, monkey-boy that I always get annoyed of? Bulma thought to herself before drifting off to sleep on the desk near Vegeta's bed. 

~*~*~*~ The Dream ~*~*~*~

Vegeta was running through a dark passageway. He sees Goku who was smiling at him and attempts to punch him, but he disappeared somehow. 

Vegeta turns around to see the mysterious boy from the future. 

"You're not a saiyan," Vegeta shouts out attacking him, but he disappears as well. 

Vegeta turns around one more time to find both of them in front of him. They both powered up and transformed into Super Saiyans. 

Vegeta gets angry and powers up too and tries to run after them as they kept on moving further and further away.

"They're too fast, I won't be able to catch up with them, but I have royal blood. FATHER!" Vegeta shouted watching them go.

Suddenly Vegeta is underwater with a bit of tears slipping out of his eyes. 

He started to remember his father and how he always told him he had royal blood in him and is the strongest of their kind and how his destiny is to become the legendary super saiyan. 

"I still remember what you told me father," Vegeta said smiling. "I still remember my destiny."

~*~*~*~ End of Dream ~*~*~*~

________________________________________________________________________

Don't forget to review!! =D 

In order for me to continue, I must get reviews.

I'd like to thank those people that reviewed before. =D Thank you!!

Review Review Review!!! =P 

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is how I think they got together, but this is just my opinion!! =D

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!

__

Italics are thoughts!

Okay, enough about that, let's get on with the story!

________________________________________________________________________

A Change of Heart

Chapter 4

Vegeta woke up looking stunned. _Where am I? _He look around the room and turned the other way to see Bulma sleeping peacefully on the desk. 

What is she doing here? He thought to himself still looking at her.

Bulma woke up to find Vegeta staring at her. 

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked him almost sounding like she actually cared for him. 

"Of course I am woman, now will you get these pathetic tubes off of me," Vegeta said looking at her with his deep dark eyes.

"Well, excuse me for helping you, last time I check you said you were fine until you fell back down to the ground," Bulma shouted back getting mad again. 

She walked out the room leaving Vegeta alone.

"I must train, not stay in this blasted room," Vegeta said standing up. He took out all the things that were on him and headed outside.

He went towards the gravity machine and passed by a stunned Yamcha. 

"What are you looking at?" Vegeta said in a mean voice.

Amazing, after that and he's still going to train. Yamcha thought to himself as he watched Vegeta walked inside the gravity machine that was built again by Mr. Briefs during the time he was sleeping and unconscious. 

Vegeta increased the gravity to 400 times earth's normal gravity. 

Yamcha watched him and smiled. "Puar, I think it's time to start training," he said walking back to the lawn. 

Vegeta was doing some push-ups standing up from the air. He then levitated and started to spin around.

"Where is he?" Bulma said when she went back to check on Vegeta. 

"No, he is not training, is he?" Bulma said running towards a monitor in her lab. She pushed a green button and saw Vegeta training. 

"Stop it Vegeta, you are in no condition to do this," Bulma shouted through the monitor. 

"Stop pestering me woman," Vegeta replied back getting distracted from her. 

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but you are made out of flesh and blood, so why don't you stop this and go back to bed," Bulma shouted back.

Vegeta was so distracted, that he fell back to the ground.

"Nothing to say, that's good," Bulma said smiling.

"No, I do have something to say," Vegeta said trying to get up again.

"Huh, maybe, you want to apologize, if that's the case then let's hear it," Bulma said watching him get up.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Vegeta shouted making Bulma off the T.V. monitor. 

"He gets on my nerves all the time, here I was caring for him and what do I get in return? What was I thinking?" Bulma said to herself.

Bulma went to her room and decided to take a nap.

__

What's wrong with that woman? She is s loud-mouth, annoying, weak, pathetic woman? How do I even put up with her everyday? Well, that's not really important right now, what's important is me reaching my goal, my goal to become a Super Saiyan. I know, I am very close. Vegeta thought to himself as he continued punching and kicking at an invincible opponent. 

After a long time of training, Vegeta's stomach began to growl. 

"That means, it's time to eat," Vegeta said putting a towel around his neck and heading in towards the kitchen.

"Great just my luck," Bulma said as she saw Vegeta walk in the kitchen the same time she did.

I really meant that, I mean look at that chest and his body, not to mention his ass, oh Vegeta. Bulma thought to herself trying hard not to look at him.

"Like what you see?" Vegeta asked smirking.

"Oh pu-lease, I've seen better," Bulma said lying.

"Is that so, then why were you in such a deep thought when you saw me walk in," Vegeta said smirking once again.

Bulma couldn't help but blush. 

"I don't like what I see monkey-boy," Bulma said walking back to her room with her face all red and sweat pouring down.

Vegeta smirked as he watched her go. "I know you like what you saw!" He shouted back at she left.

__

Of course I did, who wouldn't? I just can't let him know that! Bulma thought to herself as she closed her bedroom door.

A week had passed by quickly, Vegeta was fully recovered from that last big injury and had been training more often than usual. 

Everything was all back to normal and Vegeta and Bulma still had their verbal sparring every morning, day, and night. 

The only thing that change is what Bulma felt towards Vegeta every time he came in without a shirt or how he would eat, or how he would walk and talk. 

Why am I feeling this toward Vegeta? I started feeling this after that incident last week when the gravity machine blew up. I actually cared for him, but I don't know why. Am I in love with Vegeta? There is no way I'm going to let him know about this, but if I don't then we will never be together cause I know Vegeta would never show his emotions or admit anything, so it's up to me to do all the work. Why did I even have to fall for that tailless monkey? Why not someone else? Why Vegeta? Bulma thought to herself as she was lying down on her bed. 

Bulma's thoughts were broken when Vegeta shouted out her name. 

"Woman, I'm starving, hurry up with the food before I get really angry!"

**__**

Sigh. "Another day in the life of Bulma Briefs," Bulma said heading toward the bathroom. 

"I better make this a quick bath before my beloved Royal Prince Vegeta gets really angry," Bulma said giggling to herself. _Royal pain in the ass actually._

________________________________________________________________________

What do you think? :-D

You have to review in order for me to continue!! =D

Sooooooo……………………………….........................................................

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! =P

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's my opinion on how they got together! =D

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!

__

Italics are thoughts!

Okay, enough about that, let's get on with the story!

________________________________________________________________________

A Change of Heart

Chapter 7

It was a hot day at Capsule Corp., so Bulma decided to wear some shorts and a lose tank top.

"Woman, get your damn ass down here!" Vegeta shouted again from the kitchen.

"I'm coming Vegeta, chill!" Bulma said heading toward the kitchen. 

As usual, she saw Vegeta pounding on the table with his usual scowl.

Bulma headed towards the fridge and got everything out. She had to bend down to reach something in the bottom.

Vegeta couldn't help but look at her, but shrugged the feeling quickly. 

When Bulma was done cooking she gave Vegeta his food and headed outside to get some air since it was really hot. 

What the hell was that woman wearing? She should stop doing this to me, making me feel like I want to take her right then and there. No way!! Vegeta thought to himself as he finished his food. 

He still needed to work harder to transform into a super saiyan, so he went out to train.

Bulma was sitting down on a chair reading a magazine. _What a hot day! _She thought to herself.

Vegeta walked by and stop to look at her. Bulma looked up cause she felt someone staring at her.

"What are you staring at?" Bulma asked him.

"Someone who is really ugly," Vegeta replied smirking.

"Look who's talking," Bulma answered back raging with anger. "I am so fed up with you. You are a selfish, arrogant, and cold hearted bastard. I can't stand being around you at all! I want you to leave my house right now and never return ever again," Bulma yelled in his ear.

"Why should I leave?" Vegeta asked still smirking. "Why don't I just blast you instead," he said once again giving her the most meanest look of his life, but then it change to a smirk.

"Take that smirk off you're face," Bulma shouted again. "And if you were going to kill me, then why haven't you done it yet."

"Cause then I wouldn't have a slave to boss around and fix my food not to mention my gravity machine," Vegeta said getting mad because she was disrespecting him already.

"That's it Vegeta, I'm going to leave this house cause I know there is no way in hell that you are going to go, let's see how long you'll last without me," Bulma said running back toward the house.

"I don't care, I never needed you anyways," Vegeta yelled after her watching her run back to the house.

Bulma ran up to her room and started packing. While she was packing, she was crying a bit because of the harsh words Vegeta said to her. 

I'm not his slave. How dare he say he never even needed me, let's just see how you'll last without me since my parents just told me awhile ago that they are going on a business trip for a month. So, he'll be all alone. That's what you get Vegeta. Bulma thought to herself as she finished up packing. She dried her tears and took her luggage. 

"Where should I go?" Bulma asked herself. "I know, I'll go somewhere peaceful and I'll just use my capsule house for a place to stay in." 

Bulma headed downstairs and out the door. She passed by Vegeta's gravity machine and threw a capsule containing a car. She went to the drivers seat and left.

That woman is serious after all. Oh well, I'll just boss her parents around. I'll use her dad for the brains and her mother for the food. That woman isn't so smart after all, leaving me all alone, yeah, she probably forgot her parents were still living here. Vegeta thought to himself as he laugh. 

He turned the gravity machine off and headed toward the kitchen as usual._ At least the woman left some food before she left. _Vegeta thought to himself as he started eating.

"Yeah, this is a perfect place, by the beach," Bulma said as she parked her car.

She headed toward the beach and threw her capsule near the shore and a nice small house came into view. 

Bulma went inside to check it out. There was a small living room that had a T.V. set and a comfortable looking couch. She opened another door to her right which led to a bedroom. It was colored blue just like her hair and eyes and the bed looked as comfy as the couch. She headed back out and went through a hallway that led to a kitchen. The kitchen had all the needs it needed to cook a nice decent meal. 

Bulma looked around at her vacation house one more time before she decided to take a nap.

"Where are those woman's parents," Vegeta asked himself getting angry cause his stomach's been growling an hour ago since his last meal. 

Vegeta looked around the kitchen to see some more leftover food, but couldn't find anything. He went to sit down on the dining chair to wait for them, but something caught his attention. It was a letter for Bulma from her parents. As curious as Vegeta is, he decided to read it:

**__**

Dear Bulma darling, *Vegeta rolled his eyes*

We will be gone for a month for our annual business trip. We hope to see you soon. Love you honey and watch out for Vegeta! Take care. Bye!  


Love always,

Mom and Dad

__

No this can't happen, I won't last a month. Maybe it was a bad idea to let that woman go. Vegeta thought to himself as he let out a sigh. "This is going to be a long month for me."

________________________________________________________________________

Will Vegeta make it? Find out on the next chapters!!

Don't forget to review!!

I'd like to thank those people that gave me ideas and stuff!!! Thanks for telling me how to improve my fic!! I'm trying here!! =D

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's my opinion on how they got together! =D

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!

__

Italics are thoughts!

Okay, enough about that, let's get on with the story!

________________________________________________________________________

A Change of Heart

Chapter 6

Bulma woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. "Too early…so sleepy…,"

Bulma said to herself as she struggled to get out of bed. She walked toward the bathroom to wash her face and take a bath.

After a long time in the bathtub, Bulma finally stood up and grabbed a towel. She decided to wear her swimsuit since she was by the beach and wanted to go for a swim later in the afternoon. She had a two piece swimsuit that showed her flat stomach and soft skin. 

Bulma looked at herself in the mirror before heading toward the kitchen.

"Finally, no one screaming woman, where's my breakfast," Bulma giggled to herself as she pictured Vegeta having a hard time preparing his food for a month.

Vegeta had been training the whole night, his stomach kept growling that he couldn't take it anymore. He went inside the kitchen and decided to prepare something. 

"I always see the woman use this to cook that food that has a yellow circle in the middle surrounded by white thin stuff," Vegeta said to himself referring to a pan. He took it out and wondered what to do next. "I need that food she always cook for me in the morning," Vegeta said to himself again referring to an egg. Vegeta opened the fridge and took out a box full of round eggs. "I'm positive this is what it is, but why doesn't it have the yellow stuff in the middle that's surrounded by some white thin stuff?" "I know, I'm suppose to cook it," Vegeta said placing all the eggs on the frying pan forgetting to turn up the heat. "Guess, I'll have to wait for it to transform," he said walking up to a chair. "This is too easy, who said a prince can't cook!" 

He waited there for thirty minutes, but it still didn't change. "Now, that's weird, I should have been done eating by now, but the food isn't even close to being cook," Vegeta said looking at the still rounded eggs. "What is going on?" Vegeta said to himself thinking of ways to help make the eggs flat. "What if I smash it?" Vegeta said to himself walking up to the pan of eggs.

Vegeta pushed all his forced on all the eggs and all the egg yolk came out and scattered around the kitchen room and in Vegeta's face. "Damn this, I'll cook another food," Vegeta shouted out to himself.

"I wonder what Vegeta is doing right now?" Bulma asked herself. "Probably cooking cause this is the time when he normally comes out the gravity room to eat," Bulma said to herself as she ate another piece of pancake.

Vegeta looked around the cabinets for other things to eat. "This will do, pancakes," Vegeta said out loud looking at a box called Pancake Mix. He opened the box and was surprised at what was inside. "What is this? This can't make a pancake, they all look like sugar, but bigger," Vegeta said as he poured all of it on the pan. "It'll probably form itself later." 

Vegeta looked at it one more time before realizing that he needed to turn the knob to increase heat. "Figures," he said to himself as he turned the knob to the highest one. "There, at this rate my food will be cook in no time."

Vegeta decided to watch T.V., so he headed towards the living room leaving the pancake unattended. Vegeta sat down on the couch and thought to himself as he turned the T.V. on. _That woman is going to pay for all this. She planned this. If her ki wasn't so weak, then I could have sense her and go after her right this instant._

An hour had passed and Vegeta was still watching T.V. He started to smell something burning, he finally remembered that he was cooking, so he ran towards the kitchen.

The pan was on fire and so was half of the stove. Vegeta didn't know how to react, so he blasted the stove into oblivions. _That woman is going to get really mad at me, no wait, it was all her fault, so there's nothing to worry about, wait, I'm never worried, maybe that woman's annoying voice just makes me really irritated, that's why I don't like breaking her things._ Vegeta thought to himself as his stomach growled again. _I don't want to, but I have to. _

Vegeta went outside the house and flew away. He was heading towards Goku's house. I know Kakarrot and his mate and his little brat are eating at this time. _He thought to himself as he increased his speed. _

He reached there in ten minutes and knocked at the door only to be greeted by a smiling Goku.

"Hey Vegeta, what brings you here?" Goku asked smiling at Vegeta.

"Kakarrot, I demand food now," Vegeta answered as he smelled good food coming from the inside of the house.

"Umm…okay, come in," Goku replied as he made Vegeta enter.

"Chi-Chi, Vegeta's going to eat here too," Goku shouted out from the living room.

"Great, Piccolo and Vegeta are going to eat here too, now I need to prepare more food," Chi-Chi whispered to herself as she prepared more food. "Why can't they find their own food."

________________________________________________________________________

Well, there'll be a Vegeta and Bulma expressing feelings to each other in the next chapters!! I'm sorry this chapter was too short, I'll try to make it longer! =D

For me to continue, you must…..

Review

Review

Review

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or write it on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's my opinion on how they got together! =D

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!

__

Italics are thoughts!

Thank you everyone for reviewing!

Okay, enough about that, let's get on with the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

A Change of Heart

Chapter 7

Vegeta flew back to Capsule Corp. after eating breakfast at the Sons' house. "Curse that woman for leaving me alone for a month and for causing me more problems. Curse her," Vegeta said to himself as he flew over a mountain.

~*~

"I'm bored, what can I do?" Bulma asked herself.

She walked up to the living room and took the remote. She on the TV and sat down on the couch. "I've been watching TV the whole day yesterday and the whole morning, man, I wish I can do something, like bug Vegeta or get angry at him, or something," Bulma said to herself as she watched two people on TV kissing.

"When is my prince charming going to come?" she asked herself imagining her prince coming and saving her from evil people, then he would look at her in the eyes and kiss her passionately.

**__**

Sigh. "How romantic?" Bulma whispered to herself letting out another sigh before drifting of to sleep dreaming about her prince.

~*~

Vegeta finally landed in front of Capsule Corp. "Curse her." He walked up to his gravity machine to take all his problems away. He turned the gravity up to 400 times earth's gravity and started training.

~*~3 hours had passed~*~

"Curse this stomach," Vegeta said to himself as he turned the gravity machine off to 1 times earth's gravity. He headed out the door and walked inside the Capsule Corp. building. He headed toward the kitchen and opened the fridge. 

He looked around the fridge for something he can just eat without cooking it. He was distracted by a small figure running around the kitchen with cheese in its mouth.

Vegeta looked down and saw a small rat. "Rats, what the heck is that rat doing in here?" he questioned himself. "Never mind, I'll just blast him for stealing my food."

Vegeta formed a small energy ball and release it at the rat, but the rat ran away quickly that Vegeta missed and hit the floor instead leaving a blasted floor. He turned around looking for the rat again and saw it run up the kitchen counter. He looked at it and blasted it again, but missed again. Instead, he blasted the whole counter into oblivions.

"Curse that rat," Vegeta said walking into the living room cause he saw the rat run in there. "I can beat a lot of my enemies, but I can't beat a blasted rat. What's going on with you?" he asked himself.

He saw the rat hide under the couch and he blasted it into oblivions only to find that the rat was still moving and traveling toward the TV. Vegeta saw this and blasted the TV. 

This kept on going for 30 minutes. About all of the furniture's were gone and the rat was still living.

"When I get my hands on that rat, I'm going to kill it really painfully and slowly," Vegeta said smirking. He thought of ideas to kill it that he didn't even realized that the rat was already outside of the house and home free.

"What? That blasted rat!" Vegeta shouted once again really pissed. Before he could react the rat was long gone. 

Vegeta looked around the room and saw everything destroyed by him. The kitchen was a mess from the incident that morning while cooking and the living room was a messier mess from the incident awhile ago. 

"When that woman finds out about this, she'll scream," Vegeta said to himself smirking. "Well then, I won't fix this up. I wanna see how she's going to react to this."

~*~

Bulma woke up realizing that she had slept all morning and afternoon. "I didn't know I slept that long," Bulma whispered to herself.

"Oh no, I have to make Vegeta's food, wait, no, I'm not at my house, I'm on vacation," Bulma sadly said to herself.

__

Why am I remembering Vegeta so much. Do I miss him? Bulma thought to herself as she went outside to get fresh air. She looked at the ocean and saw a distant boat. _Hmm, that boat's been there since yesterday, when I first came here. I didn't think about it to much yesterday, I actually ignored it, but now it seems weird, shouldn't it be gone by now?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Awww….she misses Vegeta. How cute!! Hmm….what's up with the boat? Do you know? I do!! Hehe! Anyways, you'll find out soon. Just make sure you paid really good attention to this chapter. Okay? 

Well, for me to continue, I need reviews, reviews, reviews.

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here's my opinion on how they got together! =D

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!

__

Italics are thoughts!

Thank you everyone for reviewing!

Okay, enough about that, let's get on with the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

A Change Of Heart

Chapter 8

Bulma headed back to the house and walked inside the kitchen. She looked at the boat again through the kitchen window. _That boat is getting really creepy. It seems to be getting closer everyday_. She thought to herself as she opened a kitchen drawer. She took out a pair of binoculars and started looking at the boat through it. She saw letterings on it and started to make out what it said, but just couldn't. The boat was just too far and the letterings were really small_. I shouldn't think about this too much. _Bulma thought to herself while placing the binoculars back inside the drawer.

~*~

"Captain, the girl is living alone. After spying on her for the past days, it seems like she's all alone," one of the captain's men said.

"Good, very good," the captain replied playing with his cup of coffee. 

Suddenly, a blond haired woman walked in carrying a tray of cookies.

"Captain dear, would you like these cookies that I made for you?" she asked cheerfully offering him the tray of cookies.

"No, that's okay Mrs. Briefs," the captain answered.

"Alright, so what are you doing?" Mrs. Briefs asked as she set the tray down.

"Just looking around and cruising, you should head back to your quarters, you don't want to get late getting ready for that business meeting you and your husband have to attend later," the captain replied with a smile.

"Alright then, see ya captain," Mrs. Briefs said happily as she exited the room.

The captain sipped his coffee and looked at Bulma's vacation house one last time before leaving the room as well.

~*~

Vegeta left the destroyed living room and decided to eat somewhere else. He headed out the door and flew up heading toward downtown West Capital City. He looked around for a restaurant and spotted McDonalds. After landing in front of the entranceway, Vegeta casually walked inside pushing people out of the line and way along the way.

"Welcome to McDonalds sir, can I take your order?" the lady behind the counter asked politely.

"What's mine is mine, you can not take my own order!" Vegeta argued back making the girl flinch a little. "I order you to give me everything on that blasted list over there." He said as he pointed toward the menu above the lady. "If you don't give me it right away, then I would blast the living hell out off all of you that are in here. Don't make me mad." he added.

At this point, almost half of the customers had already left after hearing Vegeta's threat.

The girl behind the counter started to tremble. She was right about ready to scream.

"I demand my food right now," Vegeta shouted out once again pounding on the counter as he said that.

"Ho…ld…on…si…sir…," the girl replied having a hard time inhaling and exhaling. 

"Stop talking like that before I blast you right this minute. I want you to talk straightly when talking to me….Prince Vegeta, so if you don't want to die yet, talk clearly and give me my order right now," Vegeta shouted out again smirking after the sentence.

The girl couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to die at a young age, so she ran out of the restaurant screaming "Heavens, not yet!!!" She kept on screaming that until she was no where in sight.

"Pathetic weak humans," Vegeta said out loud so that everyone could hear.

"Aren't you one too, wouldn't you be pathetic too?" one of the staff whispered.

"What was that? Do you have something to say or do you want me to blast you right now?" Vegeta shouted again as he walked in front of the guy.

"I said here are your orders, just take them right there, they are already made, if you want more just ask and we can cook it for you ASAP." the staff member replied. _Idiot. _He secretly whispered to himself.

Luckily, Vegeta couldn't read minds, so he didn't know what that guy said to him. After a few hours at McDonalds, Vegeta finally left leaving more damages than before. He headed back home and decided to train to keep himself busy. He turned the gravity up to 450 times earth's gravity and started doing his normal routines. _It would be nice if the woman was here. _Vegeta thought to himself as images of Bulma popped up in his mind.

~*~

"Darling, the captain said that he will be dropping us off on a nearby island and he said he'll pick us up the next day because he has some errands to do," Dr. Briefs briefly explained to his wife.

"Errands? Wow, that captain sure has a hectic schedule," Mrs. Briefs replied with a girlish giggle. "When is he going to do this? She added.

"Soon, he didn't say when, all he said was soon," Dr. Briefs answered.

Their conversation was interrupted by the intercom coming on and the captain's voice was heard everywhere.

"Attention everyone, we have some unexpected news, I will be dropping you guy off on a nearby island. Don't worry, I will pick you up the next day. My men will supply you with essential needs for a day. Trust me, you won't be needing much because I will be back in no time after I finish some errands," he briefly said with his loud husky voice. The captain was around 26 years old and he would pass for a good-looking man. (A/N: One reason why Mrs. Briefs was talking to him earlier. Hehe!!)

"I wonder what those errands are?" Mrs. Briefs asked herself with another but this time soft giggle.

~*~ 

Bulma looked out the window one last time.

"Yes, it looks to me like the ship is turning back away from here," she shouted out smiling. "For a moment, I was worried there."

"Maybe, I should call Vegeta and fool around with him on the phone!!" Bulma shouted out again with a girlish giggle, just like her mom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What errands does the captain have? What will happen with Bulma, not to mention MCDONALDS after Vegeta's visit? Lolz!!! Oh yeah, and it seems like Bulma is going to prank call our Vegeta!! Hehe….Find out what happens next on the next chapter of "A Change of Heart."

Well, for me to continue, I need reviews, reviews, reviews.

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here's my opinion on how they got together! Well, I did add a few changes!! lol =D

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!

__

Italics are thoughts!

Thank you everyone for reviewing!

Okay, enough about that, let's get on with the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

A Change Of Heart

Chapter 9

Vegeta was still training but stop when he heard the phone ringing. He headed towards the living room to answer it.

"Who the hell is this?" Vegeta asked in an irritated way.

"Um, this is Monica, Vegeta I love you," Bulma answered giggling as she covered the phone so he wouldn't hear her.

"Monica? Oh Monica, I had fun with you last night, can you come over again?" Vegeta replied knowing that the mysterious caller was Bulma because of the way she spoke.

"Huh? Vegeta you slept with someone last night? How could you? I leave you for not even a month and your actually enjoying yourself?" Bulma shouted out at him.

She felt hurt at the fact that Vegeta was enjoying himself when he was suppose to be feeling tortured, but what made her feel like crying was that he had slept with someone last night.

Of all names I had to come up with, I should've chose something else besides Monica, then I wouldn't have found out about this, I shouldn't have prank called him in the first place. Bulma thought to herself as she started to cry. _Why am I hurt? Is it because I'm falling for Vegeta? _She asked herself.

"Woman, I know that you were the one that called because I hear your voice almost everyday when you were still here, so I knew it was you and I decided that I should just play along with you. For your information, I want you to come back because…..because, you need to," Vegeta said feeling bad cause he made her cry. _I want you back cause I need you back._

"If I come back, do you promise that you won't boss me around like you're the owner of my house or something?" Bulma asked hoping he would say yes.

"Yes, I promise, just come back now woman," Vegeta replied putting his pride down a bit. 

He had to admit, he would give credit to her for being really nice to him even though he had been treating her like shit.

He did feel bad when he heard her crying because of what he pretended to do last night. 

But wait, why did she cry? Was she hurt? Vegeta thought to himself.

While Bulma was on the phone with Vegeta, she didn't know that a small boat was heading her way. 

"When we get there, you all know what to do before killing her right?" the captain asked his crew of three. Four including him.

"I'm doing this because of what her father did to my father. That stupid old man beat my father in everyway. No matter how hard my father works on his inventions, that Briefs would always win the competitions. (A/N: Hey, that rhymes..lol!! Anyways…) He also humiliated my father, now my dad died because he tried to invent something that would actually make him better than that girl's dad, but he had an accident while inventing it which killed him instantly. Now I must take revenge for my father's death by killing Dr. Briefs only child, one of his most important person in his life," the captain explained as he smiled at the thought of Bulma dying and Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs crying because of her death. 

__

That'll show them not to mess with my family. He thought to himself as they rowed the boat to shore.

They all gently hid the boat so that whoever comes wouldn't suspect anything. 

They walked up to her window and saw that she was still on the phone.

"Listen you guys, stay quiet and keep alert, she's on the phone and if that girl screams, the person on the other line would surely hear her and I know they would call the cops," the captain said to his men quietly.

They all sneaked up from the back door which was surprisingly open because Bulma forgot to lock it.

"Vegeta, I will be back tomorrow, I guess you can't last a month or not even a month without me," Bulma said laughing.

As Vegeta was telling her to shut up and stuff, Bulma heard noises coming from the back of the house.

"Vegeta?" Bulma whispered his name.

"What woman?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"I hear something, but it's not possible since I'm the only one in here," Bulma answered as she looked behind her.

There in front of her, she saw four guys. As scared as she was, she screamed and dropped the phone.

Vegeta listened as he heard silence and just the voices of guys in the background talking.

"Bulma?" He spoke in a worried tone.

__

What happened? I must get to her, but where is she? Damn! He said her name again, but there still wasn't a response, the last thing Vegeta heard was the sound of a click and the phone went dead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh no, someone..please help Bulma!! I think I will by writing another chapter!! Hehe!!

Well, for me to continue, I need reviews, reviews, reviews.

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here's my opinion on how they got together! With a little twist of course! =D

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!

__

Italics are thoughts!

Thank you everyone for reviewing!

Okay, enough about that, let's get on with the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A Change Of Heart

Chapter 10

"Who are you guys and how did you guys get in here?" Bulma asked in a frightened tone.

"Hello there Bulma Briefs," they replied with evil smirks on their faces. 

As they were walking towards her, Bulma realized what they were planning to do, so she started running away from them.

~*~

"How long did the captain say we were going to stay on this stupid island?" Dr. Briefs asked scratching his head.

"What errands does the captain have to do that is so important that he left is here?" One of the businessman asked as he was holding his briefcase on one hand and a luggage on the other.

"Wouldn't that be so funny if that little house we saw by the shoreline earlier has to do with the captain's errands? I mean, I heard him talking about that house with one of his men after I left him yesterday," Mrs. Briefs said with a girlish giggle.

"Hunny, what if your right? What else did you here darling?" Mr. Briefs asked his wife with an interesting look on his face.

"Well, I think that house sells briefs or something, why hunny? Is something wrong?" Mrs. Briefs asked her husband.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering," Mr. Briefs answered laughing. "Briefs?" He said as he started laughing again. (A/N: Some genius right? Lol!)

~*~

"Damn it, I can't sense her, her power level is too weak for me to sense," Vegeta shouted.

__

If something happens to her, I will never forgive myself. He thought to himself as he ran outside of the Capsule Corp. building.

"Concentrate, you have to concentrate Vegeta," Vegeta said talking to himself. "Come on, come on, I can do this."

Bulma ran toward her room and hid under her bed. She covered her mouth so they wouldn't hear her. She listened as she heard their footsteps coming towards the bed.

__

Oh Kame, please help me. Vegeta, where are you? Bulma thought to herself. 

Suddenly, someone pulled her legs and she started screaming.

"Help," Bulma shouted as she cried for help.

"I found her," Vegeta shouted out as he flew towards the direction he felt her power level coming form.

I hope that woman's alright. The only reason why I sense her is because, is because, her life is in danger. I just know it. Vegeta flew at top speed.

Vegeta somehow felt all of Bulma's anger and pain and put it all together, that's how he sensed her power level.

"Let go of me," Bulma screamed hitting the captain with fierce anger. "Please, what did I do to you guys?" She asked as they were dragging her across the bedroom floor.

After the captain heard her screaming and whining, he explained to her why they were doing that.

Bulma was stunned at first, but then she started screaming again when he pushed her on the bed.

His other three men were holding her down as the captain came closer.

"Captain, save some for us," one of his men said with an evil laugh.

"There won't be any saving for anyone because you're all going to go to the next dimension," 

As soon as Bulma heard dimension, she knew that it was Vegeta right away.

"Vegeta," Bulma shouted with happiness.

"Who else would it be woman?" Vegeta replied with a smirk. (A/N: Vegeta style….lol.)

Vegeta looked at the three men holding Bulma down and blasted them all at the same time.

Then he looked at the captain and kicked him right on the face sending him flying across the room.

Before the captain can even recover, Vegeta blasted him with an energy ball.

"Never mess with me or people I care about," Vegeta said with another one of his famous smirk.

"Vegeta, you do care," Bulma shouted out as she hugged him. Then, out of nowhere, Vegeta kissed her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aww…is it the end or not?? Find out!!

Well, for me to continue, I need reviews, reviews, reviews.

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here's my opinion on how they got together! With a little twist of course! =D

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!

__

Italics are thoughts!

Thank you everyone for reviewing!

Wow, I haven't updated for like ever!! So sorry about that. My computer was jacked up again. Stupid thing. Anyways, hopefully I'll be updating again. Sorry for that really really really long wait. Okay, enough about that, let's get on with the story! This is the last chapter of this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

A Change of Heart

Chapter 11

After a long passionate kiss, Bulma broke it and left the room without a word. Vegeta was surprised about the incident too.

__

What happen there? This was not suppose to happen. Vegeta thought to himself. _What made me do that? Is it the same reason why I found her in the first place?_ "The only way I'm going to find out is if I talk to Bulma," He said to himself as he left the room to go after her.

__

What's wrong with me? Why did I walk away like that? Bulma asked herself walking further away from the small house.

"Bulma," Vegeta yelled after her.

"I'm surprise you didn't say woman," Bulma replied.

She turned around and they were face to face again. "Vegeta, umm, I….I," Bulma couldn't find the words to say to him.

"Why don't I take you home?" Vegeta suggested picking her up and flying away.

No one spoke a word on their way back. It was pretty silent and peaceful. Voices of wild and free animals can be heard throughout the city. Finally, Bulma saw a yellow building up ahead and knew they were almost home.

"I haven't been here for awhile, I guess you can say I miss this place," Bulma spoke breaking the long silence they both had.

A "hmph" from Vegeta was heard and Bulma knew that's all he would say. She walked passed him and headed toward the entrance. Vegeta watched as Bulma entered the house. Suddenly he heard a scream and then his name was shouted out in an angry way.

__

Oh shit, the house, it's still destroyed because of that incident with cooking and that blasted rat. Fuck, I forgot to fix the stupid blasted house. Vegeta thought to himself as he decided to go inside and face the consequences of his actions.

He walked inside the house and saw Bulma standing by the blasted T.V. She was steaming red and once she saw Vegeta, she started screaming at him.

"Vegeta, you fuckin asshole. What the hell happened here? Fix all of this right now or else I won't cook you food and I won't fix the gravity machine anymore," Bulma shouted at him.

"Well, you can fix that be yourself cause I got to take a shower," Vegeta replied with a smirk.

"No, you stay here and fix this NOW while I take a shower," Bulma shouted at him again pushing him away as she headed towards the stairs.

"Why not we both take a shower together?" Vegeta asked with a huge grin on his face.

"But you still have to fix all of this," Bulma answered with a cute smile. "By the way, thanks for saving me, my prince." Vegeta smirked and followed her until they were in the bathroom.

Vegeta took of his clothes before gently taking of Bulmas'. They walked into the bathtub and…….(LEMON SCENE!! PLEASE INSERT HERE! JUST IMAGINE WHAT THEY CAN DO IN THE BATHTUB!!) 

Two days later….

"Hunny, the captain still isn't here, it has been two days," Mrs. Briefs said to her husband.

"I guess we'll have to wait, hopefully someone will come back for all of us," Mr. Briefs replied sitting down on the grass.

"Woman, this is torture," Vegeta complained as he watched Bulma relax on the sofa.

"Fix up your mess or else no food, no gravity machine, and oh yeah, a new one, no sex," Bulma replied smiling so innocently. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Vegeta cursed under his breath.

Bulma watched as Vegeta cursed under his breath every two seconds. _Well that's my prince. _She thought to herself as she giggled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that's the end. How did you guys like it. Please review, so I know how you liked my story. 

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


End file.
